


Sleepover

by Madquinn13



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Tess is spending the night with her favorite sister and Gidget.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Sleepover

“I think its getting close to bed time now.” Bridget started leaning on the back of the couch where Franky and Tess were watching a movie. 

“No thanks I’m not tried Gidget.” Tessa answered looking up at Bridget with a smile. 

“Yeah Gidge, not tired.” Franky answered with a smirk. 

“How about if we pause the movie and get into our jammies?” Bridget tried to offer a compromise, she knew that mostly likely by the end of the movie Tessa was going to be fast asleep, but if they got her ready for bed now it would be less of a challenge when she fell asleep. 

“That sounds like a great plan doesn’t it Tess? Then we can all get comfy?” 

“Fine but Gidge has to cuddle with us too.” 

“Done.” Bridget smiled. 

“Race ya to the bathroom.” Tessa grinned pushing herself off the couch and running down the hall. Franky ran off after her. 

Tessa reached the bathroom first and pulled out the stool that they kept just so she could reach the sink better. 

“I won!” 

“Ya did.” Franky grabbed the kids’ bubblegum toothpaste from the cabinet and passed it down to Tessa. 

“Why don’t you and Gidget share toothpaste? Mum and Daddy do.”

“Because Gidget likes to use a cinnamon toothpaste which is disgusting and just plain wrong.”

“...how come you share a toothbrush then?”

“Because Gidge doesn’t think I’m good at sharing so she’s making me share a bunch of stuff.” 

“But sharing is nice.”

“It is.” 

“Why don’t you like sharing?” 

“Because for a long time I didn’t get a say in if I shared or not.” 

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t live with my parents.”

“Why?”

“Because my mum was a bad mum.” 

“Why? Where was Dad?”

“My mum took me far away from him so he didn’t know where I was.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, brush your teeth.” Franky had discussed it with her dad already how to explain why he wasn’t in her childhood without destroying Tessa’s image of him.

Soon they were all in their pjs, blanket wrapped around them on the couch. 

Bridget wasn’t sure how many times Tessa has seen this movie but each time she was over with them she made them put it on. The songs would get stuck in Franky’s head for days and drive her mad. Bridget thought it was adorable hearing Franky humming the songs from Frozen. 

Bridget smiled as she felt Franky slump against her fast asleep. Tessa was still sucked into the movie oblivious to what was going on around her. It wasn’t until the betray scene that Tessa even moved from her spot, getting off the couch to stand in front of Bridget. 

“Gidget.”

“Yes Tess?”

“Who’s your favorite?” 

“In the movie?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think I can pick between Elsa and Anna. Which one is your favorite?” 

“Elsa.” Tessa just kept eyeing Bridget in a way that she never did before. “You don’t feel bad for Hans?”

“No.”

“So one day you’re not going to do that to Franky?” 

“Tessa, I love Franky more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt her. Or you.” 

“Okay.” Tessa grinned going back to her spot cuddled into Franky’s side. 

When the movie finally finished Bridget turned off the tv and smiled as she noticed that Tess had fallen asleep too. 

Carefully Bridget held up Franky as she got up from the couch trying not to disturb her. 

She picked up Tessa without moving her too much and carried her off to the guest room where she tucked her in. 

Bridget was back to the couch brushing the strands of hair away from Franky’s face. 

“Let’s get to bed baby.” 

Franky stirred shifting around on the couch. Bridget gave her a little shake before she got her to register. Grabbing her arm she pulled Franky up off the couch. 

“Is it over?” Franky mumbled leaning into Bridget’s hold. 

“Yeah.”

“Anyone die?”

“It’s a Disney movie Franky, only ones who die are the parents.” 

“Lucky fucks.” 

The short walk to their bedroom Bridget had to practically drag Franky along. 

…

Bridget woke up to someone ringing the doorbell incessantly. She groaned getting out of bed, pulling the sheets back over Franky.

“Bridget! Bridget answer the door!” 

She pulled the door open and saw Vera pissed to the gills. 

“Are you alright?” Bridget pulled the other woman in quickly before she woke up the neighbours. 

“Yeah. I am completely fine. I am hanging onto my job by a thread, I have no control over my own prison and my staff don’t respect me.” Vera went straight to the island counter where a bottle of wine was sitting unopened she grabbed it and a glass. “I mean honestly they should have never allowed Ferguson out of that hospital.” 

“Vera-”

“See she is doing this on purpose! That’s why she started the fire!” Vera was yelling like only a drunk person who had no idea of their own volume. 

“That is not why she started the fire.” Bridget hated thinking about the fire because on one had, she loved how brave and heroic Franky was but two, Franky almost got herself killed by not just refusing to leave the building on fire, but to go to the source of the fire. “She was covering up a murder.” The corner had said that the burnt body found died from a broken neck first, they just didn’t have proof that it was Ferguson who killed her. 

“She wants to drive me mad!” 

Bridget frowned when heard the bedroom door open. Franky was up. 

“Hey, keep it down ‘fore ya wake up Tess.” Franky looked annoyed as she padded out. 

“It’s okay baby, go back to bed okay? We’re going to go out in the yard.” Bridget figured it was too late to try and keep Vera down since she was already helping herself to wine that wasn’t hers. 

“Doyle is here! Doyle what do you think? Do you think the women are trying to drive me insane?” Vera half yelled again. 

“Yes Vera. Everyone is just waiting for you to be carried off in a straight jacket. Now fuck off because seriously I will deck you if you wake up Tess.” Franky glared. 

“Vera come on, let’s go outside.” Bridget was now trying to lead Vera away from Franky (and the hall which lead down to the room where Tessa was sleeping) and towards the backdoor. 

Bridget had practically pushed her through the door into the yard. 

No sooner than the door shut behind them, that Tessa came out of the room looking grumpy. 

“Who was the loud lady?” 

“That is Gidge’s friend from work.”

“Is she crazy?” 

“Big time.” 

“Can I watch Tangled in your bed with you?” 

“Yeah come on, we’ll be all warm and toasty before Gidge and her cold feet come back to bed.” Franky picked Tessa up in her arms carrying her the short distance before playfully tossing her on the bed. 

“Can you get me a pet lizard for my birthday?” 

“No way. I’m not getting in trouble with Dad and your mum.” 

“What about a pony?” 

“Do you think if I could buy a pony I wouldn’t have a pony? I’ll get you a bunch of toys of lizards and ponies but no real animals.” 

“What about if you the real animals here and I get to visit them?” 

“Okay, can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t buy you a real pony because I’m scared of them.” 

“What about a lizard then?”

“Gidge is scared of them.” 

“Fine. But you and Gidge need to stop being wussies.” 

“Tess, it’s after midnight, go to sleep.”

“Why?” 

“Because I am going to go to sleep.” 

“Gidge isn’t.”

“Gidge is a big girl.” 

“So are you.”

“Gidge is a bigger girl than me. She doesn’t have a bedtime.” 

“But you do?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it past your bed time now?”

“So past.”

“Okay. Night Franky.” Tess got situated in the middle of the bed turning on her side to cuddle into Franky. “Love you.”

“Love you too Gromit.”

…

Franky woke up hearing someone being loudly sick down the hall. She had Tessa completely on top of her and Gidge’s cold ass feet (somehow not at all warm after hours of being under the blankets) under her pant leg and on her bare skin. 

Since the only people who were supposed to be in the house were in the bed with her she had an idea of who was getting sick in the bathroom.

“Gidge. Gidge.” Franky nudged Bridget with her foot careful not to jostle Tess.

“What?” 

“Vera better not still be here.”

“She passed out on the couch I couldn’t very well shove her out the door.” 

“Should’ve done.” Franky muttered. “If she’s making a mess she can clean it.”

“When Tess wakes up, you should take her out for breakfast. Bring her back once I get Vera on her way home.” 

“Yeah I don’t want her around drunks.” 

“And we won’t have her around them.” Bridget promised her. “I’ll talk to Vera about calling before coming over.”

“And here I figured your place would be better than the bedsit. Either way she gets woken up by drunks.” Franky muttered. 

“I promise you baby, I’m not going to let this happen again.” Bridget pressed her forehead against Franky’s. 

“It’s not your fault your friends are all wine-os.” Franky rolled her eyes wrapping both arms tightly around Tessa’s small body. 

“Well in my defense, most of your friends are still in prison.”

“Yeah but only Bea has a life sentence.” Franky felt the need to defend her friends before yawning feeling the late night on her. 

“Let’s pretend nothing is happening outside this room and get as much sleep as she’ll let us.” Bridget gestured to Tessa before snaking her arm around Franky’s waist scooting closer to the brunettes. 

…

Nothing quite compared to an energetic four year old waking up. Tessa would stretch out first and foremost which if she was in her usual position on top of whatever family member’s bed she slept in, would mean said family member would get woken at this time as she kneed various organs. 

Franky was positive that her kidneys, spleen and liver all had damage caused by tiny tiny kneecaps. 

“Mornin’” Franky groaned looking down to her sister. 

“Where’s Gidge?” Tessa yawned. She looked over at Gidget’s side of the bed and frowned. 

“I dunno, I’m sure she’s around. You sleep okay?” 

“Ya. Can I help make brekkie?” 

“I think that’s a great idea.” Bridget appeared in the doorway. “Go wash your face and hands and we’ll get started.” Tess ran off instantly. “I already put Vera in a cab home and there is no sign of any drinking or drunks being in this house.”

“You’re the best Gidge. I don’t know what I’d do without ya.” 

“Never gonna find out.” 


End file.
